Jellicle Ink
by andy95
Summary: A love triangle between Mac/Dem/Munk. Macavity and Munkustrap are friends since 5th grade and they open a tattoo store. What happend when a golden and black queen cames to their lifes/


**I DON'T OWN CATS! It was kind of random how I was inspired to write this story. I was watching NY Ink and LA Ink and this story came to my mind. **

**The store: Electroshock Tattoo**

**Owner and tattoo artist: Mavacity James (26)**

** Co-owner and tattoo artist: Munkustrap Shanks (26)**

**Tattoo artists: Rum Tum Tugger Simon (25) and Bombalurina Michaels (25)**

**Receptionist: Demeter Von Gold (24)**

Macavity wake up very excited today was the opening of his tattoo store: Electroshock Tattoo. He went to the kitchen, turn on the radio in his favorite rock station and put the volume in the maximum. He ate a sandwich he made and went to his room to get dressed. He opened the closet and was thinking how to dress, he loves rock and he like to dress like a rock star, but at the same time he like vintage style. He opted for the vintage style because of the occasion, beside the rock star style he leaves it for Tugger. Before he goes, he brushes his fur and he tied it in a ponytail. He took the car keys, turn the lights off and shut the door. He was driving to the local and he saw the first cat was there was Munkustrap Shanks. Munkustrap has been Macavity's best friend since 5th grade. They like the same artists, the same music and they have the same goals. Macavity park his car, turn it off and went to open his local.

"Hey Mac, I thought you never going to make it."

Macavity hug him.

"Sorry Straps. I couldn't sleep well and when I finally caught the sleep I couldn't wake up. Fuck nerves."

Munkustrap giggled while Mavacity was looking for the keys to open the local.

"Relax Maccy boy, is the first day. We don't want to lose clients for your elegant vocabulary."

"Fuck you Straps. Well, let's enter."

Macavity open the door and they enter. They were excited to see the local. It was decorated with pictures of rock bands and Hollywood artist. In the center is located the receptionist table, behind it where the beds for doing the tattoos, the inks and the needles. In one side is the lunch room and the other side is Macavity's office.

"Remember those days when we dreamed about to open our tattoo store, Mac?"

Said Munkustrap taking off his jacket.

"Oh yes. That day is here! Let's go to the office."

The office was painted with a light brown and with some white stripes. In his desk he had a VAIO laptop, some papers and a photograph of his mother, father and little sister.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you."

Said Munkustrap sitting in front of the desk.

"What?"

Macavity enter with two coffees and sit next to Munkustrap.

"A queen call me yesterday."

"For what?"

"For the job of receptionist, her name is Demeter Von Gold."

They heard the door ringing.

"Holy fuck, a customer."

Said Macavity jumping out from his chair. He went to the door and saw a beautiful black and golden queen. She was wearing a short red dress, red lips, black eye liner, smokey eyes and black heels. She looked like a pin up girl but with a rocker look. In her neck she has a tattoo that says: "Stay strong", in her ankle she has a rose and in her wrist the eye of Rah. She was holding a plastic bowl with chocolate, macadamia and pistachio cookies. Macavity was impressed with such beauty. He opened the door and she smiled. His jaw falls open when he saw her emerald's eyes.

"Hi."

She said a little nervous.

"Hi."

Said Macavity stutter and was looking her eyes.

"You are Munkustrap Shanks?"

"No, I'm Macavity, Macavity James."

"Oh, you are the owner! I'm Demeter Von Gold."

"You are the one who call for the job of receptionist?"

"Yes."

"Well, come in!"

"Thanks!"

They enter and Demeter was impressed with the local.

"It's beautiful the local."

"Thanks. What are you holding?"

"Oh, I bring some cookies. I like to make a good impression."

Demeter gave him the bowl, he opened and eats one.

"Hey Straps, come here!"

Munkustraps appeared and looked Demeter up and down.

"A client?"

Asked Munkustrap.

"No, she is Demeter."

"Oh, hi! I'm Munkustrap Shanks."

She smiles to him very politely and shake paws.

"Let's have a sit."

Said Munkustrap. They sit in a red sofa, Macavity and Munkustrap where in the sides and Demeter was between them. She crossed her legs and she started to play with her paws, she was really nervous.

"Well, Mrs. Von Gold, this is your first job?"

Asked Munkustrap.

"Well Mr.."

"You can call me Straps."

"I was a waitress and dancer."

"Ballet or jazz?"

Asked Macavity eating a chocolate cookie.

"I love ballet or jazz dancer."

"Well Straps, I was stripper."

Said Demeter a little ashamed about her old job. Macavity and Mukustrap's jaws went open.

"I like strippers."

Muttered Macavity, Munkustrap hear it and cleared his throat.

'Ahem, Mrs. Von Gold, can you excuse us for a moment."

"Yeah, of course."

Macavity and Munkustrap went to Macavity's office. Munkustrap shut the door.

"What do you think?"

Asked Munkustrap.

"She is so fucking hot. I said yes!"

"What! She was a striper!"

"So? We can talk to her to give us a little private dance."

"Macavity!"

"Easy tiger, I was joking. Eat a cookie."

"Where you get this?"

"She brought it."

The phone started to ring and they went to answer it, but Demeter answers it first.

"Electroshock Tattoo Store, good morning. What I can help you?"

She took a pen and paper and she wrote some notes. They were hypnotized by the curves of her body. But Macavity was more focused in her smile, her lips, her eyes and the way she moves. He felt how his heart was beating fast, what was happening to him?

"Ok, see you later. Have a nice day."

Demeter finishes the call. She went to Munkustrap and gave him the paper with the notes.

"Well Straps, you have you first client at 11:30 am."

"Tha-thanks Demeter."

"It's a pleasure. So, I have the job?"

"YES!"

Said Munkustrap and Macavity in unison. Demeter screamed full of happiness, hugged them and kissed them in the cheeks. When Macavity received Demeter's hug, he could smell her scent. What a beautiful scent! When he felt her lips kissing his checks he felt it was a goddess who was kissing him. He placed his arms around her waist and pressed her against his body. Demeter returns the hug more tightly, she closed her eyes and she felt a strange adrenaline running inside her body. She felt the urgency to kiss Macaviy, but why? She almost met him in minutes. _What's happening to me?_ Demeter thought. Then she whisper in Macavity's ear.

"Thank you so much, you don't going to regret it. I promise!"

"The pleasure is mine. I know you are going to do an excellent job, Demz!"

"Demz? I like that!"

Both giggled, but Munkustrap fake his giggled. He felt a strange anger; he wanted to punch so hard in Macavity's face. But why? Macavity is his best friend, hi is his brother. Why he want to punch him? The way Macavity's was watching Demeter anger more Munkustrap. Why? Why he was feeling this anger suddenly? He never felt this way before!

"_What the fuck is happening to me? What is this strange feeling? I almost met her but dam, she is so beautiful! No Mukustrap, you can't be jealous. Or yes? What if I'm jealous about him? STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT, MUNKUSTRAP!"_

"Munkus, are you all right?"

Said Macavity plancing one arm around Munkustrap's shoulder.

"Yes, yes. I think I have a headache."

Demeter went with Munkustrap to the lunch room. The door ring again and outside was standing a tall and red queen. She was wearing big sunglass, a short color pink tube shirt, leather black jeans, high heels boots, long red nails, a spike collar and a leather jacket. Macavity could see clearly her white belly and her piercing in her navel. Her fur is red and was very spiky.

"_What the fuck is going wrong with her?"_

Macavity said in his mind. He opened the door, she enters and before he could say something she spoke first.

"I suppose you are Macavity James, right?"

"Ah…"

"Ok. My name is Bombalurina Michaels; you can call me Bombs, Bomba, Lurina or Rina. I'm here for the job of tattoo artist. I bring my resume, I have experience doing tattoos and my specialties are portrait. Here, there are photos of the portraits I have done."

Macavity was impressed with her work, but she is a little crazy. She is very different from Demeter. He had the two sides in the work: a good side, referring to Demeter and a wild side, referring to Bombalurina.

"So, I can start today?"

She said interrupting his thoughts.

"First I have to discuss it with my co-owner."

"I smell cookies?"

"_What the hell? She is fucking crazy."_

"Ah yes. You can…"

Before he could finish the sentence, Bombalurina was eating the cookies.

"Oh gosh, they are so fucking incredible delicious!"

"I will be right back, enjoy it."

Macavity went walking fast to the lunch room. Munkustrap was sitting in the sofa with his paws over his head. Demeter sits next to him and gave him a glass of water and aspirins.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Mrs. Von Gold."

He drinks the glass of water with the aspirins.

"Don't be so politely. You can call me Demm, Demmi or Demz."

"I prefer call you Demmi, suits you better than Demz."

Demeter blushed a little. She took the glass and went to wash it.

"Are you feeling better, Straps?"

"Yes, thanks."

Munkustrap was watching every detail about Demeter. He had seen many queens, but this one was totally different from other. He needs to have her! He wants to kiss her, touch her! Macavity enter and shut the door.

"What is it Mac?"

"Listen Munkus, out there is a queen, she is here for the job of tattoo artist."

"So?"

"She brought a carpet with the photos of her tattoos, her specialties are portrait."

Munkustrap was watching the photos, Demeter sit next to him to watch them too.

"Wow, they are really good."

Said Munkustrap keeping his eyes in the photos.

"What's her name?"

Asked Demeter.

"Is strange, Bombasomething."

"Haha, you mean Bombalurina?"

"Yes. How do you know it?"

"The tattoo I have in the neck she made it. She is a little wild but is an excellent tattoo artist."

"Well Demz, go and tell her she will work here."

Demeter went to tell her the news. Macavity sit next to Munkustrap, he place the carpet in the table.

"Munkus, I think I love Demeter."

Those words were like a knife stabbed in his heart.

Demeter went to the reception room and found Bombalurina eating all her cookies.

"Be careful, you can lose your shape!"

Bombalurina turn around and saw Demeter.

"Demeter? Oh my fucking God, it is you!"

Bombalurina hug her.

"What are you doing here Demmi?"

"I work here as a receptionist."

"No way! I came here looking for a job; I left the other tattoo shop because the boss was a jerk. Hey, can you talk with your boss? I'm nervous and I want to know if I can work here."

"Well, they talk about it."

"And?"

"They said… You can start today!"

Bombalurina screamed full of joy and kiss her in the cheeks.

The day went on and soon the local was full of clients, the phone didn't stop of ringing and everyone was busy with their job. It was 1:30 pm and it was the rush hour. Suddenly enter a tall, handsome Maine Coon. He was wearing black skinny leather pants, a grey V shirt, military black boots and leather gloves. He took off his sunglass and gloves, he went to Demeter and he cleared his throat. He hates being ignored specially by a queen.

"Ahem."

"Oh, hi. I'm sorry, I was a little busy with the phone and paper. What I can help you?"

"Well…"

"Demmz!"

Said Macavity who was a little rush with the clients. Another thing he hate, been interrupted by someone.

"What is it, Mac?"

"If anyone ask for an appointment today, please say we are full for today."

"Ok."

"Hey Mac, we need you here!"

Said Munkustrap who was working on a tattoo.

"Fuck, we need another worker."

"Hey, I can help."

Said the maine coon.

"You had any experience?"

Asked Macavity full of doubt.

"Yes, I have worked in many tattoo stores. My specialty are the tattoos with a lots of details."

"All right, come with us. What's your name?"

"Rum Tum Tugger."

"Ok, come with me."

Rum Tum Tugger was working next to Bombalurina, he put an eye on her but she was to focus in her work that she didn't realize he was next to her working. Finally, the work was over. Everyone was exhausted, for been the first day it was the best!

"Let's go and celebrate!"

Said Bombalurina, she was cleaning her area work.

"I know a place! It's called Queens and Toms Club, is near and the food is awesome!"

Said Macavity finishing of cleaning with the vacuum. Everyone agreed to go, they deserved to celebrate. Munkustrap came closer to Demeter, he was going to ask her if she need a ride but Macavity pass him first. She said yes and he offered his arm. Munkustrap felt a great anger and he was the one who go out.

They went to the Club and they sit in a table for five. The club is a very homey place, with soft lights and great music. They orders mozzarella sticks, beers, cokes and pizza. They spend the night talking about their lives, dreams, other jobs and jokes. It was late and the club was about to close, they said good bye to each other. Demeter was ready to leave when Macavity hold her paw.

"You need ride to your home?"

"No thanks, I can walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I leave near."

"Ok. See you tomorrow Demz."

"Bye."

Demeter was walking, but she felt someone was behind her. She look back and saw a tom, she started to walk fast. She felt someone take her by her arms and pushed her to an alley.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

"Take whatever you want, but please let me go."

"I only want one thing. You!"

He push her to the wall and started kiss her neck.

"Tony, please leave me alone! I'm not a stripper anymore and we broke up."

He hit her in the face.

"You know the rules dear, no one refuse to Tony."

He tears her dress off, put her legs around his waist and kiss her roughly. She started to scream but no one can hear her. Macavity was walking near that alley and he hears some scream. When he enters to the alley he saw a tom pushing a queen to the floor.

"_She looked like Demeter? Wait! Is Demeter!"_

He thought when he realized it was Demeter. Tony was ready to tears off her underwear when Macavity punch him in the face. Macvity took Tony by his shirt and push him in the wall and beat it again.

"I hope this is the last time you hurt a queen, got it!?"

"Ye-yes sir!"

Tony runs away. Demeter was on the floor crying and trying to cover her body. Macavity sit near her.

"Demz?"

"Go away!"

He takes off his jacket and places it on her, he loads her in his arms and they went to his car.

"Where you live?"

"Turn to the left, the first building."

It was really near, but Macavity decide to give her all the rides she needs. No one was going to hurt her again. He help her to get out of the car and they enter to the old building. Macavity press the button of the elevator.

"I'm scared of elevators. I always use the stairs."

Said a very scared Demeter.

"Don't worry, I'm here."

They enter to the elevator.

"What floor?"

"Five."

Macavity pressed the button five. The elevator shake a lot, she hugs Macavity and burred her face in his chest. The doors open. Macavity follow her, her heels broke up and she fell to the floor. Macavity help her to stand up.

"Sorry, I used these heels for dance. They are old."

"It's ok."

She looked for her keys and opened the door of her apartment.

"Come in, Mac."

She turn on the lights, he place her in the sofa. He looked and he saw her eye liner was all spill around her eyes.

"Thanks Mac. You can go."

"No. I'm going to help you."

He took her off her heel, he take her to the bathroom and opened the shower. She takes off the jacket, her broken dress and she was wearing her underwear. She enters to the bath and Macavity help her to bath herself. He try to not look her naked, but seeing her like this broke his heart. Demeter felt so ashamed and guilty about the situation. Macavity was washing her back when he saw a tattoo in her shoulder.

"Who is Jemima?"

He asked very curious, but Demeter take her time to answer the question.

"My…My daughter."

"What happened to her?"

"It was long ago. I was in my Senior year and I fall in love with this tom and one day I discovered I was pregnant. I told him the news hoping that he will be happy, I thought he will support me and said: "Don't worry babe, everything's going to be all right!" I was so stupid and blinded. He started to scream at me, he said to me horrible things and he hit me. He hit me so hard that I lose the kitten. I finish my year but I escaped and I came here, Jellicle City."

Macavity was shocked! She was so brave to endure all those things and still fighting for her dreams.

"You are very brave, Demz."

"Pft, I'm not brave."

"Of course you are! If it was me I think I went on depression and die in a dark room or something like that."

Demeter chuckled and Macavity was happy, he loves seeing her smiling. She was trying to not look him in the eyes, she felt guilty. But she was focus in his arms that were full of tattoos, she likes toms with tattoos.

"He was Tony."

"Who?"

Asked Macavity while he washed her fur.

"The tom that attack me. His name is Tony."

"Why?"

"Because when I was striper, he was the owner and my boyfriend. He treat me badly and I decided to broke up with him."

"He didn't like the idea?"

"No. He is always following me."

"Don't worry, not anymore."

He finish the bath, covered with a towel and he took her to her room. She put her pajamas and new underwear. She felt clean, secure and she lay on the bed. Macavity was standing in the door.

"Thanks Mac."

"Don't worry."

"Mac, I need to tell you something."

Macavity went next to Demeter, she closed her eyes and she kisses him in his lips. Macavity push her a little and look at her in the eyes.

"I think I love you Mac."

She said in a whisper. Macavity place his paw on her face and she kissed his paw with delicate kisses. Demeter looks at him for a moment and kiss him again in the lips. The kiss was very delicate, but then turn into more passionate kisses. Mavacity push his tongue in Demeter's mouth and she let out a little moan. Demeter kiss Macavity's cheeks, then she went down kissing his neck and then his chest. She takes off his shirt and she gasped when she saw his muscular and strong chest full of tattoos.

Macavity lay her down on the bed, she warped her legs around his waist and they keep kissing. He rubbed her thighs while she was rubbing his back up and down. Macaity take off her pajamas and went down kissing her neck, breast and her belly. Demeter let out a loud moan.

Macavity change the position and Demeter was on top of him. She was teasing him and gave him a wicked grin. She run her paws in his chest and she found his pants with the belt. She has undone the belt and the zipper. Macavity raise his hips and she take it off.

Macavity grab her by the waist and lay down and he was on top on her. They kiss again with more lust. They looked each other and stop for looking for some air.

"Macavity."

Said Demeter gasping for air.

"Yes?"

Macavity was touching her face.

"I think we shouldn't do it. I mean…"

"We are too fast."

"Yes."

"Don't worry. We are not going to do it unless we feel ready. Ok?'

"Ok."

Macavity dress up again, Demeter put on her pajama and she went to said good bye to Macavity in the door.

"Good bye my golden queen."

"Good bye my red devil."

They kiss one last time and Demeter closes the door.

**A/N: My first language is Spanish, not English. If you see any grammar error, please let me know! xD**


End file.
